The present disclosure relates to occupant-restraint systems, and in particular, to restraint systems for juveniles and adults in vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tether adapted to be coupled at one end to a juvenile vehicle seat and at another end to a tether anchor mounted in a vehicle and to a shoulder strap included in a restraint harness.